Cherry 3000 Chapter 1
by RAV herself
Summary: This how it begins when the gang leaves Judoh to have Noriega elected as an offical and make peace. While Rosemary meets a mobster who is not quite like the other wiseguys.


_Cherry 3000 Chapter 1: Theme songs "Make Love" by Daft Punk and "She's so" by Royksopp._

_A beautiful day appears in Judoh, as Jay and Daiskye join the rest of the cast from Judoh alive and deceased, are in the Judoh airport ready to head for the city of Station Square where they will be attending the anniversary the best of vacation spot in the world Emerald Coast. Clair, Edmundo, Kyoko, Monica, Daiskye's father Mauirus Aorrah and many others are all waiting for Daiskye to arrive with Jay in their Mutual motorcycle. When they finally arrive they bring with them the Leonelli family member Giovanni who was helping Daiskye fix his motorcycle. He walks towards the outer gate where the planes go to pick up the passengers from the outside of the airport. Ian and Mitchell are outside the plane while the others get in._

_Ian: Hey look is that Giovanni?_

_Mitchell: no it's Elvis._

_Clair: It's Giovanni, I'm glad he was able to make it._

_Ian: have you decided to come with us too?_

_Mitchell: of course he has you half wit you can't fight another family and protect Master Clair without Sir Giovanni._

_Giovanni: That's right I'm not about to let you boys have all da fun._

_He swings from the inner gate to the plane door with his hand rope. Then out of a black limousine comes Congressman Noriega with a red carpet under his feet. Then Daiskye's brother Shun Aurroh brings out his small pet poodle named Fee-Fee. _

_Daiskye: Wow, who've ever thought that a senator could have a pet like that, politicians never have pets._

_Jay: A man shouldn't have to criticize the amburs of another man._

_Daiskye: "yeah yeah" whatever._

_When they finally get ready to leave, they all take their seats and Giovanni walks towards the plane door and takes a final look at Judoh viewing the city 500 miles above the ground._

_At night time comes, they begin to fly near the Bermuda Triangle and have some problems keeping the turbulence. Their plane begins to goes of course._

_Daiskye: Hey what the hell is going on?_

_Jay: There seems to be some technical difficulties with the plane._

_Daiskye: Like what problems?_

_Jay: we have lost our course._

_Daiskye: can we land?_

_Jay: I'm afraid that we will not be able to._

_Daiskye: why not Jay?_

_Jay: there is no land 4000 miles away and we are to far away from the nearest airport._

_Daiskye: Now that sucks. So what are we suppose to do now?_

_Jay: we are going to have to get the plane back in its course._

_Jay begins to fly the plane and keep the turbulence under control. Meanwhile the Leonelli family tries to keep the doors shut and Giovanni was locking each one at a time. Then the door Clair was holding on to was opening and a wide amount of wind brushed into the plane._

_Clair: "Giovanni' come down here! The door doesn't want to shut._

_He runs down to Clair and helps him hold on to the door. When the wind blows harder, they get swooped and Clair falls out the plane._

_Clair: Heeeeeellllllpppp!_

_Mitchell: Forget he's lost._

_Clair: Heeelllppp!_

_Giovanni jumps out of the plane and saves Clair._

_Mitchell: "Giovanni Giovanni", are you crazy?_

_When he finally has Clair, he retrieves him. Then several of the passengers pull them up and finally shut the door._

_Mitchell: Ahhh, finally you guys were lucky._

_Giovanni: well, that was refreshing._

_Ian; Well done Giovanni._

_Giovanni: of course, you'll do the same for me._

_The boys daze at each other._

_Ian: sure…_

_Mitchell: Absolutely!_

_Senator Noriega comes to find out what happened._

_Noriega: having problems on board?_

_Clair: Senator Noriega…_

_Giovanni: Clair fell out sir._

_Noriega: I'm glad he's been successfully retrieved, well done Giovanni._

_Giovanni: Thank you sir._

_Noriega: Don't lose hope everyone we're already on track and we'll be in Station Square as soon as possible. And when we get there we'll be the main guests in that city. Oh but don't forget what awaits us there friendship and opportunities that we didn't receive in Judoh, plus prosperity. You are the main city the celestials mostly concern about and not only that but the richest city. Cheer On Everyone!_

_Everyone: Yeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh!_

_Shun assists Noriega with his papers._

_Shun: That was an excellent speech sir; I bet the members on board are inspired._

_Noriega: That's so soon, I still need them to higher my charisma in Station Square._

_He pet poodle barks at him and he smiles. Meanwhile Clair and Giovanni are discussing their plans._

_Clair: listen up Giovanni, I'm going to make a lot of friends, buy a new Vita Building, and if anyone tries to stop me… I'll blast him._

_Giovanni: You just worry about that building of your Clair and leave the bastards to me._

_Ian: do you think we'll find new territory in that city and give other families some trouble._

_Mitchell: Not as much trouble as Giovanni will give them._

_They begin to laugh and sing "The Hearts a lonely hunter"_

_Mitchell: "Welcome to my space ship"_

_Ian: "You're beautiful forever"_

_Giovanni: "One is a number"_

_Everyone: "And the hearts a lonely hunter"_

_Then Giovanni and Clair go up to the sealed door with the big view._

_Clair: Gee, I wonder what awaits us in this city._

_Giovanni: I've been to so many cities with you and they were no different from each other, what could possibly be different about this one?_

_The scene ends with the song's ending melody._

_Everyone: "And the hearts a lonely hunter" "Ah ha"_

_As the side of the story changes, the cast of Station Square are in the sunlight of day. The kids are playing in the park, Couples walk together, and people begin to get called to the Welcoming of the Commissioner. As we get to this city, the commissioner of Station Square James Hardy, his friend police chief Reeves, and his companions the citizens of Station Square arrive and receiving him with open arms for coming back from the World Peace Press Conference in Judoh last month. He was there to offer funding from the Hardy Foundation to fund science experiments in that city. He walks towards the press desk outside in front of Station Square City hall to make a welcoming speech to the citizens._

_Commissioner: Greetings citizens of Station Square! The peace of the celestial cities has been established with the help of our citizens our cities are safe again._

_The citizens cheer with joy and happiness._

_Chief: Welcome back Commissioner Hardy._

_Commissioner: It's nice to see you again Chief Reeves, it's good to be home. _

_The citizens continue to cheer for him._

_Chief: Your return has brought a lot joy to this city and their thanking you for you efforts. Just look at all the smiling faces._

_Commissioner: Yes, but there's one smiling face I don't see. Where's my daughter?_

_Chief: Eh, you know Rosemary just like her mother; she goes where ever her spirit takes her._

_As the beautiful color rainbow goes through the city and leads us to the Windy Valley, the wind begins to brush in Rosemary Hardy's beautiful audburn blonde hair with crème highlights, a red non-shoulder or sleeveless blouse, leather black pants, and leather read boots standing on the top of the very tall windy hill just sight-seeing. She was on a camping trip to Windy Valley with her friend Mary Jane Watson and her brother Kazuma, an alter user. Mary Jane received a phone call from her boyfriend Peter Parker to tell Rosemary her father has arrived. Rosemary is feeling the essence of the wind brushing though her hair._

_Mary Jane: "Rosemary"! You're father's back, come down here!_

_She talks to her two doverman dogs both male and her little hedgehog named Sassy._

_Rosemary: He's back guys!_

_She runs towards the edge of the hilltop and jumps down the lake instead of climbing down the hill._

_Mary Jane: No, not that way._

_As she falls down, she hits the water._

_Mary Jane: Show off!_

_Then her dogs follow and jump after her._

_Mary Jane: Rosemary, Rosemary are you alright? Well you better be alright because I'm not coming in after yooooouuuuuu._

_Rosemary flips the boat and knocks Mary Jane over._

_Mary Jane: Heeeeee Ohhhhh, don't you think we'll getting a little to old for these games?_

_Rosemary splats water in her face and then they begin to splash water at each other. _

_Rosemary: Oh, help me turn this thing over, hee hee._

_Then the dovers try to climb back on the boat but then fall back when the girls flip the boat over. _

_Mary Jane: What were you doing up there._

_Rosemary: Thinking_

_The dogs shake off the wet coats._

_Rosemary: Guys!_

_Mary Jane: about the dream again, well have you figured it out yet?_

_Rosemary: I know it means something, I just don't what._

_Mary Jane: You should ask you're father about it._

_Rosemary: Maybe I should._

_Kazuma: hey what the heck are you girls doing?_

_Girls: oh just chatting._

_Kazuma: well I've caught some fish if anybody wants some._

_Mary Jane: Thanks Kazu-kun._

_Rosemary: Come on Kazu-kun._

_Kazuma: Why what's wrong._

_Rosemary: Quit playing around, we have to get back._

_Kazuma: Oh yeah, I almost forgot that my old man probrobly came back already. What are you girls waiting for your boat to move on its own?_

_They leave the Valley and head towards the front of Hardy foundation Center. When they arrived, a award was given to a young handsome peace maker from Parahdime City named Jordan Rosewater by the Commissioner. He was a tall, with blue eyes, a muscular figure, crème color suit, and brown crazy hair with a very handsome complexion. He was being rewarded for his efforts._

_Commissioner: While we were establishing peace in Judoh, most of us wouldn't established the peace if it wasn't for the very handsome Jordan Rosewater, the son of the senator of Parahdime Alex Rosewater. At the age of 25, he was able to help us establish peace among our people and supporter. His support helped us make peace with the other cities and nations._

_Mary Jane: Oh, he is such a hottie._

_Rosemary: Yeah, I especially love his eyes._

_Commissioner: I'm glad to have had the opportunity to share his reward with everyone here. Tonight we will have a big celebration at The St.Etennie ballroom and congradulate with the cheer of our citizens._

_Mary Jane: Alright, Yeeeeeaaaahhhh!_

_Rosemary goes to her father and waves at the crowd._

_Commissioner: My dear._

_Rosemary: Hello daddy._

_Commissioner: Seeing you gives me great joy._

_Rosemary: I'm so glad to see you back home._

_Commissioner: come with me, we have a lot to talk about._

_They drive back home and go to the cellar. _

_Rosemary; Father, for many nights now I've been having a very strange dream. I feel that it that's something is about to happen something exciting._

_Commissioner: Yes, something exciting is about to happen._

_Rosemary: Really, what is it?_

_Commissioner: Jordan Rosewater has asked for you're hand in marriage._

_Rosemary: Marry Jordan?_

_Her nanny Ella and Kazuma with his roller-skates stand behind the wall listening._

_Ella: Oh my little girls getting married._

_Kazuma: Married, you gotta be kidding me._

_Commissioner: the two of you will have a happy life together and make the world remain at peace with your help._

_She looks at the T.V. with a live prerecorded broadcast from the central building._

_Rosemary: But he's so sturdy._

_Commissioner: My dear, Jordan will make a fine husband. He's loyal and strong and will build make you a home where ever you want and…_

_Rosemary: daddy I think this dreams means something else that's more important than marriage._

_Commissioner: This is important to you._

_Rosemary: but can I just…_

_Kazume comes skating down the hall way._

_Ella: Oh look out Kazuma!_

_He crashes into the large china vase and falls._

_Kazuma: Oh ouch, sorry about that, I'll fix it right away._

_Rosemary begins to laugh and helps Kazuma._

_Commissioner: Rosemary come with me, you are my only daughter. It's time you took your place among our citizens. I have something for you. It will help you make new friends._

_Rosemary: What is it daddy?_

_Commissioner: Your mother wore this for our wedding; it was her dream to see you wear it as your own. It suits you._

_She goes to the park with her dogs and hangs out alone._

_Rosemary: He wants me to fit in like the others. But everyone just fits in perfectly with humanity._

_She begins to sing her favorite song Butterfly by Santessa._

_Rosemary: "your own" _

"_Your on" _

"_There's a time in your life when you feel so fine" _

"_There a time in your life when you feel so high _

"_Butterfly" _

"_Butterflyyyyy"_

_She leaves the park and goes to see her grandmother Sashi. She arrives at her house._

_Grandmother Sashi: Is that my Rosemary?_

_Rosemary: Grandmother Sashi I need to talk to you._

_Grandmother Sashi: Good Morning child, I was hoping you would visit today, Oh why your mother's heart shaped necklace._

_Rosemary: well that's what I wanted to talk to you about my father wants me to marry Jordan._

_Grandmother Sashi: Jordan but he's so sturdy._

_Rosemary: I know, my father thinks it's the right path for me. But lately I've been having this dream and I think it's …_

_Grandmother Sashi: Oh a dream let's here all about it!_

_The animals in her garden get noisy and irritate her._

_Grandmother Sashi: Quiet! QUIET! Now child you were saying?_

_Rosemary: We'll I'm driving on the road and right in front of me is a tunnel. As a drive it begins to get dark like pitch black._

_Grandmother Sashi: A pitch black tunnel, how unusual._

_Rosemary: Yes I begin to right faster and faster, until suddenly I see a bright light and then a shadowy figure at the end of it._

_Grandmother Sashi: Well, it seems to me this dark tunnel is taking you down your path._

_Rosemary: But grandmother Sashi where is my path, how am I ever going to find it?_

_Grandmother Sashi: Huh ha, your mother asked me the very same question._

_Rosemary: she did, what did you tell her?_

_Grandmother Sashi: I told her to listen; all around you are the forces of nature child. They live in the Earth, water, and sky. If you listen they will guide you._

_The earthly wind begins to surround Rosemary. The theme song Downey CA by St.Etennie begins to play around her._

_Grandmother Sashi: "La La La La La La" "Na Na Na Na Na Na", "So you want" "You want to believe now" "You'll never leave"_

_Rosemary: It saids something's coming, a strange bird._

_Grandmother Sashi: What is it saying to you?_

_Rosemary: A strange bird is arriving in the city._

_As the scene switches, it goes back to the Judoh cast members who are arriving at Station Square Airport. Noriega opens the inner plane curtain._

_Noriega: Look at it Chief Aorrah an entire new city very full of fanatics and new voters just waiting for me._

_Shun: And all new sources of fun waiting for us sweet Fee-Fee._

_He begins spraying perfume on the poodle._

_Shun: do you think we'll encounter some ignorant politicians?_

_Noriega: If we do we should be sure to give them our proper oriental greeting._

_Shun: Maybe some of our souvenirs from Judoh will do._

_Noriega: Ah and it came so highly recommended. Mmmm... _

_He starts to look at his map of city and then Giovanni opens the door and walks in._

_Giovanni: its perfect Senator, the air is clear enough, we're ready to land. Hey there Fee-Fee!_

_He pets Fee-Fee and she growls._

_Noriega: Very well than, give the order!_

_Giovanni: already done sir, all the passengers up and ready to go._

_Noriega: about the organized crime families, I'm counting on you that those hypocrites don't disrupt our mission._

_Giovanni: well if their any thing like the other families I fought before, it's nothing I can handle._

_Noriega: very well, that will be all Giovanni._

_He pets Fee-Fee again damaging her hair and she growls louder._

_Giovanni: See ya Fee-Fee!_

_He leaves the room._

_Noriega: a man like Giovanni Fee-Fee, I've always been a poplar man._

_Shun: I like you._

_Noriega: and don't about what those ignorant fools at the committee press conference say about me._

_Shun: oh yes all that talk about that stuff about climbing the potential social latter up to society..._

_Noriega: I'm very well that this is my last chance for victory. But mark my words Chief Aorrah when Etchigo sees all the power that I'll pick up in this city with these people Shop Etchigo will be mind at last._

_The scene goes to the guys exiting the plane._

_Mauro: Ok come on everyone let's get moving!_

_They Leonelli family members view the city from the airport window._

_Ian: It's incredible._

_Clair: It's a very beautiful city; I've never seen anything like it._

_Mitchell: We could we ride around if you really begin to like it, just as soon as we leave this crowded airport._

_Giovanni: Come on guys we didn't come all this way just to look at it._

_The four of them exit the airport and drive around the city. The Theme song Over Drive begins to play. They drive to the tallest place in the city The Emerald Clock Tower. The go inside to explore and begin to go all the up the tower. Giovanni goes all the to the top near the huge clock not knowing that Rosemary is on the other side with her doverman dogs overlooking the city. Then the song Remind me by Royksopp begins to play._

_Clair: Hey Giovanni come look at the whole city. Giovanni! Giovanni! What are you doing up there?_

_Giovanni: getting a better view._

_Rosemary beings to stand behind the clock and sees him with a snack. The dogs pick up the scent and go after him. Then one of them jump on top and lick his face._

_Giovanni: Hey easy, that's enough boy, hahahaha. Well you're strange pup, you hungry; here it's a snack, its food._

_The dog with the blue collar begins to eat fast. _

_Giovanni: You like today?_

_The dog barks._

_Giovanni: well try eating for four days straight._

_Rosemary begins to smile as he gives him the snack. He barks to Rosemary but Giovanni doesn't see her because she is still hiding behind the clock. Then he walks toward the clock in a very sexy way. The dog with the red collar barks loudly at him telling him to go away and doesn't see her. Then Clair calls him back._

_Clair: Giovanni, you better get down here, the senators' going to the Hardy Foundation Center._

_Giovanni: alright alright I'm leaving._

_Then the dog goes to Rosemary. _

_Meanwhile at the investigation center, Commissioner Hardy and Chief Reeves discuss an investigation about a new Mob boss from Judoh._

_Commissioner: Alright men we find out more about this crime family visiting the city. Chief what did you find?_

_He receives the papers from his investigation and reads it out to the members of the Investigation Bureau._

_Chief: Oh my goodness, these are some ordinary mobsters. They have very expensive weapons that are not on the black market, and like greedy people they come from another city to build their territory._

_Jordan: Commissioner Hardy I'll help with this investigation will prosecute these invaders and lock them up the same way we locked up the Banono Family._

_Commissioner: Jordan, in that case we knew to prosecute that family but this family is strange to us. Go with two detectives to investigate them, let us hope they do not intend to cause us problems._

_At the Hardy Foundation, Noriega is making a brief speech on A Nobel Peace Prize from Judoh._

_Noriega: I here by give this Nobel Peace Prize to the Hardy foundation for the citizens of Station Square on behalf of the Citizen of Judoh will name this Prize the Judoh Artistry._

_Shun: that was marvelously spoken sir. Hurry up Fee-Fee we must walk really clean for the city._

_Inside the lobby, the poodle begins to eat her doggy treats from her bowl. Meanwhile Rosemary sits in The CD Chill Café drinking a lotie as she sits with her dogs. Then one of her dogs the one with the blue collar follows the poodle's scent and then walks towards the lobby. Then he disrupts the poodle and chases after her. The scene goes out side to Noriega and Giovanni._

_Noriega: Mr. Giovanni, it's seems have picked the perfect location hey, not a complicated city with ignorant politicians or crime families._

_Giovanni: just because we don't see them, doesn't mean they're not around sir._

_Noriega: well that case me you can and determine their whereabouts hmmm?_

_Giovanni: If there are any mobsters out there I'll find them._

_He goes to Mercy st. and begins to walk around the city. Noriega goes to The W to celebrate the arrival of the cast of Judoh. Rosemary begins to follow him._

_Noriega: Ok everyone let's party!_

_Ian and Mitchell: Party_

_Noriega: why of course, let's not forget we also cam to celebrate my Nobel Prize promotion and to congratulate you guys for your help. So let's get started. _

_Everyone: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!1 _

_The song With (Underdog Mix) by Alpha begins to play and everyone dances. _

_Kyoko: this is fun Dais._

_Daiskye: enjoy while you can Kyoko because we'll be leaving as soon as Noriega gets sick of being in this city. _

_Robin Sena: This party is great let's dance Sakaki!_

_Sakaki: of course Robin._

_Dojima: I wonder why Amon is just sitting there._

_Antonia Valuchi: Maybe he just wants to hangout and not dance._

_Monica; Hey everyone let's get some Ice Cream!_

_Gee: sure let's go red head!_

_Mauro: does anyone want chips?_

_Cloe: I do._

_Noodia: I don't eat junk food_

_Noriega: Maybe you'll like some salad with very delicious creamy dressing._

_Noodia: will sure why not._

_He kissed her and she begins to flirt with him._

_Kazuma: This party sucks you bad excuse for a senator._

_Cloe: It's getting boring in here._

_Kazuma: I'm outta here._

_He leaves and the party continues_

_The scene switches to Giovanni at the park hanging out alone sitting on the step edge of the water fountain. He picks up a hand full of water and sees someone's shadow behind him in the deep reflection of the water. He ignores it and wets he's face. While Rosemary is spying on him behind the bushes, he begins charging his gun and gets ready to shoot at the person not knowing that a harmless female behind the bushes. When he gets closer he aims and freezes at the sight of Rosemary. When he encounters her, he puts his gun away and continues to meet her eyes. As she meets his eyes, she gives him a deep glare. Then when he gets closer to her she runs away from him through the streets in Sonic Avenue to her car._

_Giovanni: wait please!_

_She continues to run and tries to lose him and when she gets in her convertible he stops her._

_Giovanni: please wait, don't run off!_

_She tries to turn on the car but changes her mind._

_Giovanni: it's alright I'm not gonna hurt you._

_Rosemary: May way is not yours._

_Giovanni: You don't understand a word I'm saying do you? It's alright._

_He asks for her hand and the Theme song Downey CA plays again. Then her grandmother sings in spirit. Rosemary takes his hand._

_Grandmother Sashi: "So you want" "You want to believe it now"_

_He helps her out of her car and she gets closer to him._

_Giovanni: who are you?_

_Grandmother Sashi: "You'll never leave"_

_Rosemary: Rosemary_

_Giovanni: what, what did you say?_

_Rosemary: My name is Rosemary._

_Giovanni: I'm Giovanni._

_The scene switches to Noriega having lunch with some committee members and outside Jordan and two detectives are spying on him. Then the Leonelli Family remains out side and Noriega comes out side._

_Detective Lee: there's thirty more of them down by the ally._

_Jordan: that makes more than a hundred. _

_Noriega: Any thing yet?_

_Clair: Nothing but a bunch of city people sir._

_Ian: eh, how long are we going to keep hanging around like this sir?_

_Mitchell: right were wasting our time looking out for these unknown mobsters._

_Noriega: Like the politician that I am know and I'll show what you should have done to save your life. Chief Aorroh!_

_Shun: Coming!_

_Noriega: Take this to Monica!_

_Shun: Here Monica._

_She rolls her eyes at him and walks away._

_Monica: Geez whatever._

_Then when Noriega goes in back inside the W from the side of the detectives noticing him, he sends Fia outside to warn the Leonelli Family. Monica runs._

_Monica: help!_

_Fia: oh no it's a trio of vigilantes guys help!_

_Jordan and the detectives charge their guns and begin to shoot at the family members. Then by accident Clair shoots and misses Fia._

_Fia: what are doing you idiot?_

_Fee-Fee runs away and hides. Noriega comes out side._

_Noriega: where's that damn Giovanni when I need him._

_One of the family members shoots Detective Anderson in the leg._

_Jordan: Detective Anderson hold on! _

_Then Mitchell goes and tries to hit Detective Lee. But Jordan defends her and kicks Mitchell._

_Jordan: back to headquarters!_

_He leaves with the two detectives and the family begins to cheer._

_Noriega: Quiet! Be Quiet you fools they'll be back. You there go and check up in the lobby and finish charging up._

_Mitchell: Yes senator._

_Noriega: and you Clair learn to use that thing properly, a really must always know how to use a gun properly._

_Clair begins to feel upset and goes to the nearest Italian restaurant. _

_Meanwhile at the SS hospital Detective Anderson is lying on the bed injured._

_Commissioner: These mobsters invade our city and now this._

_Jordan: I should we get ready sir?_

_Commissioner: We will fight these men but we cannot do it alone. Jordan send this message to the members of the committee that we have this situation under control. These mobsters are dangerous; no one is to go near them until given orders understood?_

_Jordan: yes sir._

_The scene goes to the park where Giovanni and Rosemary are hanging out together._

_Giovanni: It's called the stainless weapon of honor._

_One of the dogs begins to smell the detonator._

_Rosemary: Stainless._

_Giovanni: so what park is this?_

_Rosemary: Twinkle Park._

_Giovanni: You have some very unusual names here like Mystic Ruins, Twinkle Park, and Emerald Coast Rosemary._

_He begins to touch her hips and pull her towards his body._

_Rosemary: you have the most unusual name to Giovanni._

_One of the dogs and to Giovanni and licks him._

_Giovanni: Is this dog a friend of yours?_

_Rosemary: his name is Blue._

_Giovanni: well it's nice to meet you Blue._

_He asks for his paw and the dog gives him his paw._

_Giovanni: It's a just a paw handshake._

_Rosemary: he's not used to giving a paw._

_Giovanni: now I want to show you what I mean by giving a paw._

_Rosemary: I don't have a paw, just a hand._

_Giovanni: that's right I need your hand babe. It's the meaning of our friendship._

_Rosemary: and this is my symbol of friendship._

_She gives him a large wide diamond ring for his middle finger._

_Giovanni: wow where did you get this? _

_Rosemary: I found it thrown outside the water fountain._

_Giovanni: do you know how much this ring is worth._

_Rosemary: not really it's just a ring._

_Giovanni: did you know that they could kill me if they see me with this._

_Rosemary: not possible unless it's really worth a lot._

_Giovanni: you think that because you don't know that much._

_She gets upset and leaves. One of the dogs begin to bark at him._

_Giovanni: hey wait a minute, don't go._

_He stops her and seizes her from her car._

_Giovanni: hey wait, there is so much we can teach you, we've made men out of weaklings like in this city._

_Rosemary: Weaklings!_

_Giovanni: Not that you're a weakling._

_Rosemary: just my people._

_Giovanni: wait I still have to talk with you._

_Rosemary: let go!_

_Giovanni: no I'm not letting you leave._

_She jumps from the other side of the convertible and doges him._

_Giovanni: wait don't do this, I was only referring to people who are not armed and dangerous._

_Rosemary: like myself right?_

_Giovanni: Yes but what I meant was that... _

_He trips over a sidewalk crack and falls. Rosemary goes to help him._

_Rosemary: what you mean is weaker than you._

_She gets on her convertible and he gets on as well._

_Rosemary: come I'll show you around, let's ride through the city._

_They ride through the city for a while then stop at Emerald Coast._

_Rosemary: Did you like the tour?_

_Giovanni: I did, I guess it made see it in a different view._

_She hears cop cars and ambulance riding by and begin to get really loud._

_Rosemary: that's an alarm call, I should be here._

_Giovanni: I want to see you again._

_Rosemary: I can't_

_Giovanni: please don't leave!_

_Rosemary: I'm sorry_

_He holds her in her arms and makes his eyes meet hers._

_Rosemary: I must leave._

_She drives off in her convertible and leaves him near the Emerald Coast Resort. He has a lonely expression on his face._

_Night time comes and the Leonelli Family is at the W is watching the main events a occurring in Judoh._

_Mitchell: I wonder why the city seems to have boring news at this time._

_Ian Gee I guess the city seems to be tried of giving bad news and getting new ones._

_Clair: What do you think Giovanni, Giovanni!_

_He begins to ignore Clair._

_Clair: what's the matter Giovanni?_

_Giovanni: what is young master?_

_Clair: well you've been quiet for the last few days._

_Ian: oh he's just upset that he didn't get to party with us at the W_

_Clair: do worry you'll get your chance to party with._

_Ian: don't worry when ever we have one of those parties again we'll be able to fun like we did last time._

_He begins to dance around and Mitchell Kicks him._

_Mitchell: Alright that's enough Ian!_

_Ian: come one, we're just trying to have a little fun._

_Mitchell: oh sure we're having lots of fun right, look at us no territory no ammo. While Noriega sits in his office all day happy as a clown._

_Noriega sits in his office worried about losing charisma and votes._

_Noriega: I'm doomed, I should've found some way of making everyone in this city like me but no has been paying attention to me._

_One of the dovermans with the blue collar goes after his dog Fee-Fee and out of the building. Noriega gets frustrated._

_Noriega: what am I over looking?_

_Shun enters the room with a holographic poster of Noriega._

_Shun: hey look sir, I made it my self._

_Noriega: let me see that! Of course the detectives, Chief Aorrah why do you think those detectives were investigating and trying to attack us?_

_Shun: because they suspect that you might be involved with mobsters and cheating your way up to the top sir._

_Noriega: it's the position, the Politians have it and they don't want me to take it from them, I just have to go by force then won't I._

_He goes to the vampire's room to locate Giovanni. He finds Ian and Mitchell instead._

_Noriega: you there, where's Giovanni?_

_Ian: well he's gone._

_Mitchell: your bickering must have scared him off._

_Noriega: well go get him please!_

_Ian: what if we run in to the detectives other families?_

_Noriega: that's where territory comes in now arm you self elves and get moving!_

_The doverman continues to chase the poodle and the doverman ditches it and runs away. Then the scene goes to the campus where the girls Rosemary and Mary Jane are leaving the campus and hanging out in the front. The commissioner comes to see Rosemary._

_Rosemary: Father it's nice to see you._

_Commissioner: it's nice to see you to my dear. What are you girls doing here?_

_Rosemary: oh, we'll be alright just hanging out._

_Mary Jane: We're waiting for our classmate Debra._

_Commissioner: When I see you wear that necklace, you remind me of your mother._

_Rosemary: I miss her._

_Commissioner: yes, but she is still with us. When ever we think of her she is still in our hearts. You shouldn't be out here alone, I'll send for Jordan Rosewater._

_He leaves and Mary Jane becomes suspicious of Rosemary._

_Mary Jane: alright what is it?_

_Rosemary: what?_

_Mary Jane: you're hiding something._

_Rosemary: I'm not hiding anything._

_Mary Jane: Rosemary you can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone._

_Giovanni comes out of the bushy hall way and surprises them._

_Mary Jane: huuuuuuuhhh Rosemary look!_

_Rosemary sees him and smiles in shock._

_Mary Jane: look it's one of those mobsters I'm going to get..._

_Rosemary covers her mouth._

_Rosemary: What are you doing here?_

_Mary Jane: hmmmm_

_Giovanni: I had to see you again._

_Mary Jane: haammmm_

_Jordan Rosewater calls Rosemary from a mile away._

_Jordan: Rosemary! Rosemary!_

_Rosemary: Please don't say anything MJ, Giovanni quick this way!_

_They leave and Jordan arrives after._

_Jordan: Mary Jane, where is Rosemary?_

_Mary Jane: Ah, I haven't seen her._

_Jordan: Rosemary can't keep running off it's dangerous out there; please tell her that she listens to you._

_Mary Jane: yeah sure she does._

_Debra comes out and meets up with Mary Jane._

_Debra: hey Mary Jane where's Rosemary?_

_Mary Jane: oh she had to go home early._

_Debra: well I guess we'll go to Mr.Swirlies just us two then._

_Mary Jane: right let's go._

_They go to Mr. Swirlies._

_The scene goes to Rosemary and Giovanni arriving at Grandmother Sashi's house._

_Giovanni: this place is incredible and to think that this city is more amazing than Judoh. _

_Rosemary: Judoh?_

_The dogs come to greet him._

_Giovanni: hey there guys!_

_Rosemary: where's Judoh?_

_Giovanni: it's the city I was born in._

_Rosemary: so I guess it's your home huh?_

_Giovanni: well only my birthplace where I should consider home._

_Rosemary: what's it like?_

_Giovanni: it's a little more sophisticated than this city and it's got bigger buildings._

_Rosemary: so why did you come to this city?_

_Giovanni: I came here to accompany a senator from the city to a peace conference._

_Rosemary: Peace conference, are you part of that?_

_Giovanni: the senator wants to establish peace with the city. Are you guys by any chance having an election? And do the candidates have to be from this city?_

_Rosemary: yes and most candidates have to be born in this city to be elected._

_Giovanni: gee, those boys are in for a big surprise._

_Rosemary: will they leave?_

_Giovanni: some of them might._

_Rosemary: will you leave?_

_Giovanni: if there's a reason to go back I'll to stick around a new city._

_The doverman with the blue collar takes a map he had in his pocket._

_Giovanni: hey how did you find that?_

_Rosemary: hey Blue don't take that!_

_Giovanni: don't worry he can't rip it._

_The dog begins to damage the map a little._

_Giovanni: hey!_

_The dog runs off with the map._

_Rosemary: Blue bring that back!_

_He gets annoyed._

_Giovanni: it's alright he can keep it, call it a gift!_

_The dog continues to damage the paper._

_Rosemary: what was that?_

_Giovanni: my map._

_Rosemary: map?_

_Giovanni: yeah I got a map of this city when I got here. I wanted to get to know this city by a map and get to know you by your beauty._

_She lays at the right closer to him and folds her hand with his. He looks at her and gives a sexual smile._

_Giovanni: you have such beautiful eyes._

_He kisses her and she responds with her tongue lashing with his. They begin to make out in a beautiful wind of passion. He was lifting her up high like flying grabbing her by the hips and pulling her down to his body. They stop and laugh about it._

_Giovanni: that's my first time doing this._

_Rosemary: so tell me about Judoh?_

_Giovanni: like I said it's the place I call home and but I've been to so many different places. I've never really belonged anywhere._

_Rosemary: You could belong here._

_He looks at her and continues touch her. Then the Downey CA song continues to play and grandmother Sashi begins to sing. He gets frightened not knowing that she is human sees her passing by like a spirit._

_Rosemary: Did you see something?_

_Giovanni: no no I didn't, I didn't see anything, did I?_

_Rosemary: look again!_

_Grandmother Sashi: "So you want" "you want to believe it now". Hello Giovanni!_

_Giovanni: Rosemary the goast is talking to me._

_Rosemary: you should talk back!_

_Grandmother Sashi: don't be frightened young man; my yell is worse than my hit._

_Rosemary: say something!_

_Giovanni: what do you say to a goast?_

_Rosemary; anything you want._

_Giovanni: so hum!_

_Grandmother Sashi: come closer Giovanni! He's a brave soul and he's handsome too._

_Giovanni: oh I like her._

_Rosemary: I knew you would._

_Then Ian and Mitchell pass by the garden without seeing them._

_Mitchell: Giovanni! Giovanni! Where are you man?_

_They hide from them and go behind the tree._

_Ian: this place gives me a bad feeling, other mobster might be hiding anywhere._

_Mitchell: well if you see any don't ask any questions just shoot!_

_The trip over a boulder that was moved by Grandmother Sashi's feet._

_Mitchell: watch your feet you idiot!_

_Ian: it wasn't me it was that boulder._

_Mitchell: oh yeah, the boulder just lifted itself and..._

_Then she moves the builder again. They think it's moving by it self._

_Mitchell: let's get out of here!_

_Then they get wet by a spraying of the hoes that she squirts at them._

_Mitchell: Run!_

_Ian: but what about Giovanni?_

_Mitchell: he's a brave guy he can take care of him self._

_They run off and they come out._

_Giovanni: I'm glad you're on our side._

_Grandmother Sashi: there's still some skills in this old mind._

_Giovanni: I bet get back before they set the whole family after me._

_Rosemary: when will I see you again?_

_Giovanni: maybe to night right here._

_He kisses her and leaves. She stays with Grandmother Sashi._

_Rosemary: I know I shouldn't see him, but I want to see him again._

_Grandmother Sashi: who wouldn't I want to see him again._

_Rosemary: but still something inside of me is telling me it's the right the thing. Hey do you think that he was the figure that the tunnel was taking me to?_

_Grandmother Sashi: hmmm maybe._

_The scene switches to the W Hardy Foundation center where Rosemary meets up with Mary Jane and her father. Detectives from Judoh arrive to investigate the Crime family cases._

_Commissioner: Everyone! Now that our detectives from Judoh have arrived will take down these insane mobsters._

_Mary Jane: Rosemary are you crazy, what were you doing with someone like that._

_Jordan: there you are Rosemary; look at them now we have enough detectives to prosecute those hypocrites. _

_She goes to her father and tries to persuade him._

_Rosemary: daddy I need to talk to you._

_Commissioner: not now sweetie, we're having a meeting._

_Rosemary: you don't need to fight them, there must be another way._

_Commissioner: to tell you the truth my dear I wish there was another way, but this is our only choice._

_Rosemary: why don't you try talking to them?_

_Commissioner: they're the type that only communicate with guns._

_Rosemary: but what if one of them wanted to talk, you would listen to him wouldn't you?_

_Commissioner: Rosemary!_

_Rosemary: wouldn't you?_

_Commissioner: of course I would, but it's not that easy, nothing is simple anymore._

_The scene goes to the front entrance where Giovanni arrives finding Clair aiming at him. Then surprises Clair with his gun._

_Giovanni: easy young master!_

_Clair: oh Giovanni, I could've killed you._

_Giovanni: not like that you couldn't, keep both eyes on the target straight ahead; you'll see even better that way._

_He gives him a pat on the back and goes to the meeting room._

_Mitchell: hey Giovanni!_

_Ian: Giovanni you're back, we've been looking all over for you._

_Noriega comes angry out of his office from Giovanni's absence._

_Noriega: GIOVANNI! Where have you been?_

_Giovanni: I was out savaging detectives sir._

_Noriega: excellent, then we will take them on with a gun battle._

_Giovanni: what gun battle?_

_Noriega: we will eliminate these pathetic cops and get them out of our way._

_Giovanni replies in an upset answer._

_Giovanni: NO, you can't do that._

_Noriega: Oh can't I._

_Giovanni: look those detectives don't want to fight on purpose, they want to establish peace and want to the city to be safe from people like us._

_They begin to stare at him._

_Giovanni: I also meet the commissioner's daughter._

_Mitchell: you what?_

_Clair: a girl! Probably following in his foot steps._

_Giovanni: she different than her father and she understands what I'm going through._

_Shun: that's sweet, he's in love._

_Noriega becomes furious._

_Noriega: they don't want peace you idiots, they want to kill us, they don't like visitors from another city and they're selfish people._

_Giovanni: but to be a candidate you have to be born in the city._

_Mitchell: born in the city?_

_Noriega: and I suppose your girlfriend told you this?_

_Giovanni: YES_

_Noriega: lies, she not only lied to you but has made a fool out of you, and follows her father's footsteps._

_Giovanni: but this is their city!_

_Noriega: This is my city and I will be elected. And anyone who sees a detective and allows himself to be brainwashed will be considered a trader._

_They look at each other face to face with anger._

_Rosemary leaves Mr. Swirlies to meet up with Giovanni and Mary Jane stops her._

_Mary Jane: Rosemary!_

_Rosemary: Mary Jane!_

_Mary Jane: don't go out there! I lied for you once don't ask me to do it again._

_Rosemary: I have to do this._

_Mary Jane: he's one of them._

_Rosemary: you don't know him._

_Mary Jane: if you go out there you'll be turning you back on your father._

_Rosemary: I'm trying to help my father._

_Mary Jane: Rosemary, you're my best friend, I don't want you to get hurt._

_Rosemary: I won't._

_She runs off to her Grandmother Sashi's place._

_Mary Jane: Rosemary no._

_Meanwhile at the W, Giovanni prepares to leave while putting a gun in his pocket. He begins to look out to see who might be coming towards his direction. Ian, Mitchell, and Daiskye walk down the hall towards the elevator. He follows quietly._

_Edmundo: hey guys, doesn't it feel like Noriega is being selfish here? I'm still thinking about what Giovanni said._

_Ian: but what if Giovanni's right, what if Noriega can't get elected for not being born in the city._

_Edmundo: if you ask me. I think Noriega has been lying to us since we left Judoh._

_Mitchell: Listen you pair of numbskulls, those detectives didn't attack us for nothing; they want to get rid of us._

_They continue to talk and get in the elevator. Then Giovanni goes in the other elevator and goes down to the lobby. Clair begins to follow him. Noriega pushes him._

_Clair: ahhhh..._

_Noriega: follow him!_

_Clair: yes senator_

_Noriega: I want to know where he's sneaking off to. Oh and Clair if you happen to see any cops..._

_He throws a gun to him._

_Noriega: Shot them! Oh and Clair you've been such a poor excuse for a shooter, don't disappoint me again._

_Clair begins to feel upset and leaves to follow Giovanni._

_The scene goes to Mary Jane asking Jordan to rescue Rosemary._

_Mary Jane: Jordan!_

_Jordan: What is it Mary Jane?_

_Mary Jane: it's Rosemary._

_Jordan: What's wrong?_

_Mary Jane: I think she's in trouble._

_Rosemary arrives at Grandmother Sashi's house. Then Giovanni arrives._

_Grandmother Sashi: the Earth is shaking child what's happening?_

_Rosemary: there's going to be a gun battle._

_Giovanni: Rosemary!_

_Rosemary: Giovanni!_

_Giovanni: listen my men are planning to attack the authorities._

_Rosemary: maybe it's not too late to stop this, let's go talk to my father!_

_Giovanni: Rosemary, talking isn't going to do any good. I've already tried talking to my men. But all this political stuff has them confused._

_Then Jay and Daiskye and Jay come out of the garden._

_Daiskye: Hey we already know what you guys are up too and we want to help._

_Giovanni: Thanks Dais but we know what we're doin and we're going to help out the commissioner._

_Daiskye: I think you guys have no idea of what you're getting yourselves in to._

_Rosemary: we're trying to help the people of Judoh establish peace._

_Giovanni: we can handle it ok._

_Daiskye: ok but just don't get involved in this stuff ok._

_They leave and they remain alone until Grandmother Sashi arrives._

_Grandmother Sashi: I'm glad you guys are here, now then there's something I want to show you look!_

_She pours colorful powerful sand in the water._

_Rosemary: the rainbow creek._

_Giovanni: what about it?_

_Grandmother Sashi: so foggy at first, but then look how they begin to clear. But some one has to clean them._

_Giovanni: they're not going to listen to us._

_Grandmother Sashi: young man sometimes the right path is not the easiest way to go. Don't you see only when the fighting stops can you two be a team._

_She pushes him towards Rosemary and folds their hands._

_Giovanni: alright let's go talk to your father._

_She hugs him and her grandmother leaves. They are alone and make out. Then Clair appears behind the bushes and is aiming with his gun. Jordan arrives seeing his future love in the arms of another man. He gets angry and charges at Giovanni._

_Jordan: get away from her assassin!_

_He aims him with a knife._

_Rosemary: Jordan no!_

_Giovanni fights back by kick him off him._

_Rosemary Jordan!_

_Clair comes out running and charging his gun._

_Rosemary: Jordan leave him alone! Ahhh..._

_He pushes her away and Giovanni hits him in the chest. The two continue to struggle in battle. She gets up and tries to stop it._

_Rosemary: Jordan stop!_

_Clair: both eyes on the target._

_Clair aims at Jordan and shots him. Jordan dies pulling off Rosemary's necklace._

_BLAST!_

_Rosemary: haaaahhh..._

_He falls in the creek and Clair goes to see if he's alive._

_Clair: is he?_

_Rosemary: you killed him._

_Clair: I thought that..._

_Rosemary cries with anger._

_Rosemary: get away from him!_

_Giovanni: Rosemary it won't help, he was only..._

_Rosemary: he killed him._

_The sound of cop cars begins to circulate the area._

_Giovanni: Clair get out of here! Get out of here! _

_Clair runs away and officers arrest Giovanni. They take him and Rosemary grabs his hand but he lets go. Then an ambulance comes to get Jordan and Rosemary is left alone with her broken necklace on the floor._

_The scene goes to the hospital were Jordan is being brought to the commissioner. Most of the crowd cries to see him dead. The commissioner becomes angry while the police bring out Giovanni and blaming him for the killing._

_Commissioner: Who did this?_

_Detective Lee: Rosemary was at the park, Jordan when out to find her, and this mobster attacked him._

_The Commissioner looks straight into his eyes._

_Commissioner: you gun is as strong your personality, but our justice is stronger. At the court meeting tomorrow he will be trialed and prosecuted._

_Rosemary: comes out of the crowd._

_Rosemary: But father..._

_Commissioner: I told you to stay out of danger; you disobeyed me and have shamed me with this._

_Rosemary: I was only trying to help._

_Commissioner: because of your foolishness Jordan Rosewater is dead. Take him away._

_The officers take Giovanni to the nearest Jail. Rosemary begins to look down at her feet and Mary Jane comes to comfort her._

_Rosemary: Jordan was just coming to protect me._

_Mary Jane: Rosemary, I sent Jordan after you._

_She looks up at her._

_Mary Jane: I was worried about you, I thought I was doing the right thing._

_Rosemary: all this happened because of me, now I'll never see Giovanni again._

_Mary Jane: come with me!_

_She takes her to the local jail and asks to see him._

_Mary Jane: Hello, we're to see the man who was arrested for shooting Jordan Rosewater._

_Officer: ok you got five minutes._

_Rosemary goes in alone in his cell to see him and touches his four head. He gets surprised to see her._

_Giovanni: Rosemary!_

_She hugs him._

_Rosemary: I'm so sorry._

_Giovanni: for what this? I've been in worst situations than this. I can't think of any right now but..._

_Rosemary: it wouldn't been better if we never meet none of this would've happened._

_Giovanni: Rosemary listen to me! I rather be put in Jail tomorrow then to die and not be able to see you again._

_Mary Jane is behind the door calling her._

_Mary Jane: Rosemary!_

_Rosemary: I can't leave you._

_Giovanni: you never will, no matter what happens to me I'll always be with you forever._

_She passes her hands thought his face and leaves his cell. He looks at her shadow._

_Back at the W Clair comes in to the meeting room to ask for help._

_Clair: help! Somebody help!_

_Mitchell: what happened young master?_

_Clair: they got Giovanni._

_Ian: who?_

_Clair: the authorities._

_Mitchell: where did they take him?_

_Clair: they arrested him and took him to the local jail._

_Ian: we got bail him out._

_In the other room Noriega has a plan ready to fight back the authorities and get elected. He covers Shun's mouth._

_Noriega: It's perfect Chief Aorrah. I could've have planed it better myself. The election is as good as mine._

_Ian: well guys let's get him out then._

_Noriega: I told you those people couldn't be trusted. Giovanni tried to befriend them and now look what they've done to him. I saw that we go bail out Giovanni and make the city ours. Let's go everyone charge your weapons!_

_Everyone charges their weapons and marches out of the W._

_Meanwhile the commissioner orders everyone to be ready for a shot out._

_Commissioner: ok everyone let's get ready to destroy these criminals and just in case let's have the beanbag bullet so we won't shoot innocent people and kill the witnesses ok!_

_Chief: Let us hope that they surrender at least so they won't cause anymore problems._

_Commissioner: If they do we will settle it in court._

_Rosemary goes to grandmother Sashi's house for counseling._

_Rosemary: they're going to have the gun battle tomorrow Grandmother Sashi._

_Grandmother Sashi: you have to stop them._

_Rosemary: I was wrong Grandmother Sashi, I followed the wrong path. I feel so lost._

_She puts her head down to her knees and the dog with the red collar sits next to her. The dog with the blue collar gives her the map from his mouth._

_Rosemary: The map._

_She traces a tunnel route on the map._

_Rosemary: The tunnel._

_Grandmother Sashi: It's the tunnel from your dream._

_Rosemary: you were right, it was pointing to him._

_Grandmother Sashi: the tunnel is directing you to him, let the forces of the Earth guide you! You know your path child now follow it!_

_Rosemary runs towards the HQ and into the courthouse where Giovanni's case is taking place and the gun battle is out side._

_Noriega: alright everyone let's go!_

_Commissioner: let's stop these maniacs from causing more havoc. Take out the corporate!_

_Noriega: everyone let's get ready to aim at them._

_With their guns they have Giovanni outside in handcuffs observing them as the commissioner aims at him. Rosemary covers Giovanni in her arms from her father's aiming._

_Rosemary: NOOOO! If you kill him you'll have to kill me to._

_Commissioner: Rosemary stand back!_

_Rosemary: I won't I love him father._

_Her father begins to look at her with surprised eyes._

_Rosemary: look around you; does this look like peace to you? This is what peace is for me father, what does peace mean to you?_

_Everyone still have their weapons armed and the Commissioner responds._

_Commissioner: my daughter speaks with the word of wisdom from her heart. We've all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding. If there's to be anymore killing it will not start with me. Release him!_

_The officers take Giovanni's handcuffs off and Rosemary hugs him. Everyone puts their weapons down but Noriega doesn't quit._

_Noriega: it's a trick common shoot!_

_Clair: No!_

_Noriega: what?_

_Clair: they let him go._

_Mitchell: they don't want to fight._

_Noriega: but it's a trap you fools._

_They look at him and don't follow his orders._

_Noriega: fine I'll settle it myself._

_He aims at the commissioner and shots. But then Giovanni gets in the way._

_Giovanni: NO!_

_He pushes the commissioner away and gets shot. They Leonelli family begins to look at him._

_Clair: you shot him._

_Noriega: he interfered, it's his own falt._

_Mitchell: you killed one of our comrades._

_Edmundo: we never should've listened to you._

_Ian: get him guys!_

_Noriega: Let go of me!_

_They arrest him and take him into custody._

_Noriega: unhand me you fools, I'll get you all for this._

_Clair: we'll get you as well when you get to Judoh._

_Clair goes to see Giovanni and Rosemary goes with Giovanni to the hospital._

_The next day the visitors from Judoh get ready to leave._

_Ian: I guess we're ready to leave this city guys._

_Clair: The sooner we get him to Judoh the better._

_Mitchell: any minute now we just need to insert in the last bit of cargo._

_He laughs at Noriega in handcuffs leaving in a Galaxy police plane._

_Noriega: I will get you guys for this._

_In the airport the family is ready to leave and Giovanni's on a stretcher waiting for Rosemary. They pull Giovanni up to put him in the plane._

_Giovanni: wait not yet! She said she'd be here._

_She arrives with her friends. The song Lullaby by the Cure begins to play. _

_Clair: going back is his only chance; he'll die if he stays here._

_Rosemary: Hey there, here I brought you this it's from Doc Connors' lab, it will help ease the pain._

_Giovanni: What pain, I've been hurt in worse situations than this. Ah can't think of any right now but._

_Rosemary: relax, you'll be fine._

_The commissioner puts a medal of honor and heroism on him._

_Commissioner: you are always welcome to our city, my friend._

_He pets the dovermans and Fee-Fee._

_Giovanni: see ya Fee-Fee!_

_She kisses him and puts his hands on her face._

_Giovanni: come with me?_

_She looks at her father._

_Commissioner: you must choose your own path._

_She looks back at Giovanni._

_Rosemary: I'm needed here._

_Giovanni: then I stay with you._

_Rosemary: no you have to go back._

_Giovanni: but I can't leave you._

_Rosemary: don't worry no matter what happens I'll always be with you forever._

_She kisses him one last time and gives him her blessing._

_Mitchell: ok let's getting in the plane._

_Kazuma: God speed you Giovanni._

_They finally get in the plane and start moving the plane. Rosemary runs towards the huge airport window and waves at him good bye. Then from the airplane window Giovanni waves back at her._

_To be continued..._


End file.
